


New Low

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: That didn't stop you before.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	New Low

“Ellie wait!” Nick yelled across the parking lot of NCIS, hoping she would stop. When she kept walking he jogged up to her, gently grabbing her wrist in his. 

“Leave me alone Nick!” She jerked her arm away, turning back around to walk to her truck. 

“Please B! Let me just explain-” Quickly she spun around on her heels, pointing a finger at him. 

“Explain what Nick?! How you were being ‘overprotective’ or how you’ll pay for our next dinner or how I’m like a sister to you?” Frozen in his tracks, Nick could only stare open mouthed as Ellie continued her rant. “What, you won’t date me but no one else can either? No. I’m done with this! Cancelling my date was bad but outright telling a guy I wouldn’t go out with him? That’s a new low.” 

“I’m sorry Ellie. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“Yeah? Well **that didn’t stop you before.** And you know what? It's not even your actions that make me so mad. It's your response when confronted. For once, for just once in your damn life Nick tell me the truth!” Standing there, she watched as his only response was to stare at her with wide eyes. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” With a stiff nod she spun around, walking the last remaining feet to her truck. As soon as her hand grasped the door handle she heard him yell out. 

"Ellie wait!" Rolling her eyes, she opened the door and was ready to get inside when he yelled out again. "I love you!" The words rang out across the empty parking lot and she froze. This certainly wasn't what she expected.


End file.
